Akira's Persona parade
by JacketG
Summary: Akira wants to show off his Personas, that's it.
1. Introduction

"So, this is how we're going to do this. I'll summon a Persona, give you a short description about who said Persona is, and then you are going to give me your thoughts." Said Akira while looking at his friends one by one. "Everyone is ok with that?". None of the Phantom thieves showed signs of having questions, mostly because they were still processing the ridiculousness of this situation, they where in the entrance of Mementos, about to be the spectators of a bizarre fashion show.

"Well...I'll be going by arcana in numerical order, starting for the Fool and ending with Judgment.

The order for your thoughts it's going to be this: first Morgana, then Ryuji, Ann, Jusuke, Makoto, Futaba and the last is Haru."

All the thieves nodded at the same time.

"OK then, let's do this".

**End notes: OH BOY! so, this is what's happening, this is my first ever fic. Literally. this is the first time that I started to write sonething and actually finished at least a chapter, and also the first time someone outside my teachers reads something I redacted , and even then those were essays.**

**I accept both positive and negative opinions as long as they're done in a civilized manner. I also apologized if my English is bad, this is not my first language (that's Spanish).**

**And with that, this chapter is done, take care.**


	2. Fool

**Arsene**

Though some of you may already be familiarized with this bad boy over here, I think an introduction is still needed.

This is Arsene, the fictional character created by French author Maurice Leblanc and my original Persona.

**Morgana: **_The epitome of a gentleman thieve, truly a fitting summon to our fearless leader._

Thanks Mona.

_But is still behind Zorro and Mercury when it comes to be the most awesome._

THANKS, MONA.

**Ryuji:**_ Y'know, the first time I saw him, he scared the shit out of me, now I just think he looks hella cool._

Bruh.

_Bruh._

**Ann:** _I've being curious about something...HOW THE HELL DOES HE WALK?! I mean, look at those heels, they're literally knives!_

I don't think he needs to walk, after all, when I summon him he just floats around.

_Yeah, you got a point I guess._

**Yusuke: **_Although I like the intense color palette of red and black, less sharp and pointed forms would be appreciated._

Seriously?...less sharp and pointed forms?

_Yes, why you sound so surprised?_

Because that comment is coming from the guy who's awakened Persona looks almost like an angry cactus.

_Don't you dare to mock Kamu Susanoo!!!_

Don't you dare to mock Arsene!!!

**Makoto:** _His black wings give him a aura of mystery, and the top hat it's a good touch._

_But my doubt is, why you don't use him anymore? This is literally the first time I see him._

Well, the reason to that it's pretty simple...he started to suck mayor ass by the time we completed the first half of Madarame's palace.

_Oh...ok...a little harsh on your initial Persona, don't you think?_

Hey, don't get me wrong, Arsene is mah boy and I love him, but it's the truth, Eiha isn't enough anymore.

**Futaba: **_Edge as fuck, extra as shit and sucks mayor ass? Yup, Makoto is right, he IS your true self._

Ok. First, Makoto never said that Arsene was edge, and second, RUDE!

_Oh, so you think that I'm wrong, mister trenchcoat?_

Yes. Fight me, you orange haired gremlin, Arsene might be weak in comparison to my newest Personas, but he still can kick Nacro's and Prom's asses.

_Bring it, crime boy!!!!_

**Haru:** _I think that he is so dashing and refined looking, like Milady, but with a head._

And without the artillery under his clothes.

_Now that you mention it, don't you think that it might be splendid if Arsene had a rocket launcher under his top hat?_

What?, that sounds...that...oh...OH THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME!!!

-~-

**Obariyon**

This guy is Obariyon, he is a yokai that stick himself on people's backs when they pass grassy paths, heavy as hell and hard to remove, but if you can make it all the way to your home, becomes a bag of gold coins.

**Morgana: **_I think that he is dancing because he knows the location of a treasure, after all, those golden coins need to come from SOMEWHERE._

He doesn't gives you the coins, he TRANSFORMS into those coins. And I feel that he just like dancing.

**Ryuji:** _Haha, look at that little fella, he's killing it!._

You're right, he dances better than you.

_Betrayed!!! And by my own bro!!!_

Sorry Ryuji, my honesty is my nemesis.

**Ann: **_Oh my God, he is so cute!, I wanna hug him, can I hug him?_

No.

_WHY?!_

Because he would stick to your back.

_That's a risk that I'm willing to take._

No.

**Yusuke:**_ He is certainly an energetic entity, could you let me make a quick drawing?_

Sorry pal, but there's no time to that, we still need to go trough a lot more weird shit, maybe another day.

**Makoto: **_Why does he looks like something out of a children's book?_

Don't know.

**Futaba: **_Akira?_

Yes?

_Do you realize that this is basically Cheap Trick?_

Yup.

_Neat._

**Haru: **_His little dance is certainly amusing. I didn't realize that you had such a funny Persona._

Trust me, we're just starting.

-~-

**High Pixie**

This is High Pixie, there isn't to much to say about her, she's a high rank pixie.

**Morgana: **_Why would a fairy need armor?_

I guess that...to fight against...wherever...fairys fight against?...I don't know men.

**Ryuji:** _I think this one is pretty neat, I like her blue hair._

Would you like to dye your hair blue?

_Nah, I'm good with blond._

**Ann:** _Are...are those, like, ni-niples in her a-armor?_

Nah, it can't be...I-I'm pretty sure that...it can't be?

**Yusuke: **_The dominant color in her is blue, does that mean that she uses ice spells like Goemon or Kamu Susanoo?_

Surprisingly no, she might have a lot of blue, but like most fairy-looking Personas, she uses more wind and healing spells, though she CAN learn ice spells.

**Makoto:** _Umm...Akira, I don't want to get stuck in a single conversation topic, but I must ask you...WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CREATED A PERSONA WITH AN ARMOR LIKE THAT?!_

Ok I think that this is the perfect moment to clarify that I have absolutely no control over how a Persona looks like, I just summon them.

_Really?_

Yeah, and if you think that High Pixie's metallic niples where scandalous, wait until we reach the Tower arcana.

_What? Why?_

Just you wait.

**Futaba: **_Huh...that hair..._

What's with the hair?

_GOTTA GO FAST!~_

Fuck demmit!

**Haru: **_She's so cool, gives me the feeling that she cross the skys, flying so fast, so free._

That's cute.

-~-

**Decarabia**

This is Decarabia, one of the 72 demons of the Goetia, he is a marquis of hell, keeper of jewelry and herbal knowledge. He can shape-shift at will.

**Morgana: **_Huh, so even amongst demon exist a hierarchy._

Apparently.

**Ryuji: **_I don't get it, how can a dumb star be such a big deal?_

Well, wait until we get to the Star arcana and ask the big guy himself, I guess he is the one responsible of giving titles.

_I don't know who you're talking about, but if you said so..._

**Ann:**_ It looks like a Pokemon, what was it's name? Ah I got it, staryu, it looks like a staryu!_

I expected a Pokemon reference from Futaba.

_Oh come on! I like video games as much as anyone else, is just that I don't go around making references like Futaba does. Besides, anyone under the age of 30 knows about at least the first generation._

**Yusuke:** _I think that exists great beauty in it's simple form._

Thanks art boy.

_You're welcome._

**Makoto:** _Well, I don't have much to say, it's appearance it's one of a big starfish with a big eyeball._

Yeah, you could say that it isn't the most STELLAR of my Personas.

_Make another pun of that level and I'll punch you._

S-sorry, Makoto.

**Futaba: **_Hey, Akira._

Yeah?

_How much do you know about the Goetia?_

Well I'm no expert but you could say that I know enough.

_So...do you know which number does Decarabia hold between the 72 demons?_

Well, yeah, he's num-

_What's wrong?_

You know the number, huh?

_Yuuuuuup._

**Haru:** _I think it's charming, like a keychain._

Yeah, it DOES looks like a keychain.

_Though what catches my attention the most is his very specific field of expertise, I bet that he knows how to make a great tea._

-~-

**Legion**

This is Legion, a spirit named after the Roman military term for an army unit of 3000 to 6000 men.

**Morgana:** _This thing is a crime against life itself._

Wow, harsh first comment.

_Am I wrong though?_

**Ryuji: **_Dude, it looks like merely existing is painful to him._

Yeah, it's not easy to look at.

**Ann: **_Ewww._

...you don't want to...you know...say something else?

_No, just ew._

**Yusuke: **_Such expressive faces, it truly is the embodiment of eternal suffering._

But of course you would find it inspiring.

**Makoto:** _Well, it truly is...humm...well-_

You don't have to force yourself to say something if you don't have anything, just say "pass".

_Oh, ok...p-pass._

**Futaba:** _WE ARE LEGION FOR WE ARE MANY!!!!_

ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

**Haru:** _I think it's cute._

Wai-what?!

_I said that I think it's cute._

You have a pretty bizarre concept of cuteness, Haru.

_Did you said something?_

N-no, nothing, now please put down the axe, very slowly, we don't want any blood in our hands right now, don't you think?

-~-

**Ose**

This is Ose, he's another demon of the Goetia, he is a president of hell and can shapeshift from leopard to human.

**Morgana:** _C-can you ask him if he can teach me how to transform in to a human?_

Why don't you ask him yourself? You have the form of a cat after all.

_Is not that easy, my felineish is pretty rusty._

Your what now?

**Ryuji: **_Why would a leopard need swords? It has claws right?_

I imagine that having to basically slap your enemy to cause damage is less effective that just cut them. Also, they look cool.

**Ann: **_Hmm, a leopard, huh?_

Yeah, have something in mind?

_M-meow~_

What?

_Meoooow~ me~ me~ RRROOOAAARRR~_

Hey Ann, seriously...what the fuck are you doing?!

_I'm communicating with him, y'know...leopards are related to panthers._

You DO realize that you're not an actual panther, right? And even if you were, that sounded more like a dying cat than like a panther.

_Really? Man, my felineish needs more practice_.

Ok what the hell is felineish?

**Yusuke: **_Though Ann's attempt of speaking the noble feline tongue was sad at best, I share her and Morgana's enthusiasm for speaking with him, his ferocious appearance is quite imposing._

You know what? I'm just going to stop asking about what is that felineish crap, I just give up.

**Makoto: **_How good is he with those swords?_

Well, he is no Yoshitsune or Sigfried, but he is good enough so that I was able to use him since the end of Futaba's palace up until passed the midway point of Kunikasu's palace without getting my ass kicked to hard, why the question?

_Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how childish and inefficient dual-wilding is, and that this isn't the first time I see you summoning a Persona who uses two or more swords at the same time._

Oh, ok, yeah you're right, I have various Personas who use multiple swords.

**Futaba:** _So Akira is a furry? Now that's a plot twist!_

No...just...no.

**Haru: **_This is how I imagine Mona's "human" form._

Me to, except that in my mind he have a totally normal human body, but keeps the cat head.

-~-

**Bugs**

Bugs is a Welsh creature commonly known as "Bugbear" or the "Boogeyman".

**Morgana:**_ This thing is pretty unsettling._

You can say that again.

_This thing is pre-_

It wasn't literal.

**Ryuji: **_Men this bear is giving me the creeps, the skulls are cool though._

Really? The skulls? That look like the trapped souls of his victims?

_Wow, way to kill the mood._

**Ann:** _T-the boogeyman? Well thank you, it isn't like I wanted to sleep tonight or anything._

Sorry but not sorry.

**Yusuke:** _where did you get this nightmareish creature from?_

The sea of souls?

_Ah, I see, the sea of souls, what an in-_

Yusuke no, you can't enter the sea of souls.

**Makoto: **_What's with this scary bear?_

It's evil Buchimaru!

_Akira, I'm going to let you go with just a warning, but only because you're my friend._

_If you ever dare to speak ill about Buchi-kun again, I'll END YOU!_

**Futaba:** _Whoa, that's some creepypasta shit right there._

More like a slasher movie.

_Are you referring to the bear or Makoto?_

Both.

_Yeah._

Haru: _I want one of those in my bedroom!_

Why am I not surprised?

-~-

**Dionysus**

This colorful dude her is Dionysus, Greek God of wine and theater. He was originally a God of life protecting the mountains of Thrace. He taught humans how to make wine.

**Morgana: **_Wow, so you can summon Gods? I'm positively shocked by the range of your power, Joker._

That's a wild card for ya.

**Ryuji: **_Demn, the god of hard partying himself, cool!_

And orgies, don't forget the orgies.

_The what now?!_

Orgies, O-R-G-I-E-S.

_Huh._

**Ann:** _Why is he naked though?_

He's not naked...he's wearing a thong!

_That thing doesn't cover anything!_

**Yusuke:** _People say that wine making is, in itself, a form of art. Also, this vibrant colors are captivating._

You and me need to go to Crossroads someday, I'm going to teach you about wine tasting.

_I look forward to it._

**Makoto: **_Akira you're still underage, no wine for you or Yusuke._

Why you concentrate on that instead of Dionysus?

_He looks like a walking acid trip and could use more clothing, now about you drinking..._

Ok MOM!, I'm not going to break the law...I can't belive that we are the most wanted group in the country but we can't indulge ourselves in the fine art of wine tasting.

**Futaba:** _WHIPE IT! WHIPE IT!_

Not now, Futaba.

_WHIPE IT GOOD!_

Seriously? This is what you're going to do all the way until we finish? You're going to make fun of me?

_Pretty much._

**Haru:**_ Mako is right, you are to young to drink yet, Akira...though I must agree with you, wine tasting truly is an interesting experience._

Right? I still do-wait a second, does that mean that you have drink before?

_Y-yes?_

-~-

**Black Frost**

Hee is a Jack Frost that yearned for evil. Is born when a Jack Frost remembers its true nature as a demon-ho.

**Morgana:** _Even though Hee is evil, it most be nice to be able to remember who you are._

There there, buddy.

**Ryuji:** _So, Hee is an evil snowman Ho._

Yup, evil enough to freeze you to death.

_Isn't a normal Jack Frost able of doing the same?_

Yes, but this one enjoys it.

**Ann: **_I know Hee is supposed to be bad, but hee is so cute that I can't take him seriously._

That's part of his evil scheme, Hee makes you think Hee's inoffensive and then popsicle you.

_What a monster._

**Yusuke:** _A Jack Frost that has fallen from grace for remembering his cold demonic nature._

"Cold demonic nature"? Did you just maked a pun?

_No, I don't think so._

OH MY GOD! YUSUKE'S FIRST PUN! FUTABA GET THE CAMERA!

**Makoto: **_Seriously, what's with all those hees and hos?_

That's because all the demons that are part of the Jack family say "Hee-ho" a lot.

_Wait, "Jack family" that means that there's more of them?_

Yes, and they're awesome.

**Futaba:**So all what it takes to make him evil was remember that Hee was a demon-ho?

Yup.

_Isn't that a little simple?_

What do you mean?

_Well, I expected something more cool._

Like what?

_Dunno, like...his ambitions maked him consume a source of demonic power or something like that?_

What does a "source of demonic power" looks like?

_A worm?_

So Hee eated a worm? That's dumb.

_Shut it._

**Haru:**_ It's impressive how even after succumbing under his dark side, he still maintains that cheerful body language._

So the obviously evil smile doesn't catch your attention?

_Yes, but more than threatening is amusing thanks to his cuteness, like a Furby with a knife._

The hell are you talking about? Furbys a terrifying.

-~-

**Vishnu**

Well, this is the final Persona of this Arcana.

He is one of the mayor Hindu gods, the preserve of the universe. Legends claim that he will make ten appearances across time and space to strike down evil and uphold justice.

**Morgana:** _How did you escalate from a gentleman thieve to a universe level god?_

Don't know, is that a bad thing?

_No, but is hard to process._

Hey, you escalated from a Spanish swordsman to a Roman god.

_It's not the same._

**Ryuji: **_Why is he carrying a maraca, a flower and a seashell?_

Again, don't know.

_How come that you don't know things about your own Personas?!_

Do YOU know why Seiten Taisei's weapon have "8000K" written on it?

_Ofcourse that's because...b-because...BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!_

I rest my case.

**Ann:** _It has always peeked my curiosity how hard could be to move six arms at the same time._

I'm pretty sure you need a great aye-hand coordination.

_Just imagine, being able to run around mementos, shooting six machineguns at the same time._

**Yusuke: **_I have seen depictions of Vishnu in old hindu paintings but seeing a physical manifestation capable of moving is a whole other experience._

Yes, I guess? Though I've seen many paintings where hindu gods have red or blue skin, but I've never seen a piece where they have yellow skin.

_Such paintings do exist, I should show them to you in another ocation._

Deal.

**Makoto:**_ If he is a god of such power, how much of said power are you able to use?_

Well, if you compare it with what's he's said to be capable of, not much, but it's enough to obliterate a group of shadows without problem.

**Futaba: **I_s he a character from "The Simpsons"_

sigh* Yes, Futaba...this hindu deity is a Simpsons character.

_Why do you sound so defeated?_

Because you just called a protector of the universe a Simpsons character.

_You are no fun._

**Haru:** _Don't give up, Akira, this is the last one, then we can go home and rest._

Yeah you're right, so, opinions on Vishnu?

_His metallic ornaments are very pretty. What kind of metal is? Silver?_

Yes, it looks like silver.

Ok people, that's it for the Fool arcana, now let's wrap it up for today, we are going to do Magician in another occasion.

-~-

**End notes: Wow, that was longer that what I expected.**

**Honesty, this was born as a glorified shitpost, but once I reached Decarabia I realized that it was going to be hard.**

**It becomes pretty obvious while reading this, the more you advanced trough the list of Personas, the more you can note that I run out of ideas.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this or at least helped you kill some time.**

**Take care.**


End file.
